The subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to a method, and its associated system and program storage device and computer program, adapted for generating Decision Trees that are tightly integrated with petro-technical workflows, the Decision Trees enabling a modeler or interpreter to better understand Decisions made within the workflows and to properly evaluate the economic value of Prospects in a real time manner.
Seismic to simulation workflows, and multiple realizations of them, can be visualized in a clearer manner by using ‘Decision Trees’, the ‘Decision Trees’ showing: decisions made along the way in such workflows, and an expected value of the prospects in such workflows. The ‘Decision Trees’ can be updated, new decisions or possibilities can be added to the ‘Decision Trees’, and the associated workflow can be rerun in order to obtain a new expected monetary value of the prospect.